familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Odiongan, Romblon
|leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Baltazar L. Firmalo |leader_title1 = Vice Mayor |leader_name1 = Roger Q. Fodra Jr. |leader_title2 = Councilors |leader_name2 = Mark Anthony M. Reyes Daryle F. Galindez Rolando C. Forca Dominador S. Bantang Rollie F. Lachica Joy F. Martirez Romeo F. Chua Jr. Virgilo C. Maulion |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 185.67 |elevation_max_footnotes= |elevation_min_m = |elevation_max_m = |population_footnotes = |population_total = 43676 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_density_km2 = auto |timezone = PST |utc_offset = +8 |postal_code_type = Zip Code |postal_code = 5505 |area_code_type = Dialing code |area_code = 42 |website = }} Odiongan is a first class municipality in the province of Romblon, Philippines. It is province's commercial entry port and most economically developed municipality. History Early history Legend has it, that the inhabitants found an "odiong" (local term for "arrow") struck to a tree; thus, the place was called Inodiongan, meaning "struck by an arrow", which later metamorphosed to Odiongan.Profile: Odiongan Romblon Travel Guide. Retrieved on 2012-04-16 Historically, Odiongan, as of most of Tablas Island, was first settled by migrant Negrito and Mangyan tribes from the Panay Island to south and Mindoro Island respectively. This was followed shortly by Onhan-speaking settlers from Panay. Around 1810, a group of Bantoanon-speaking people settled in the area in search of a place more suitable for agriculture. However, the settlement founded by these Bantoanons were destroyed and pillaged by Muslim pirates. In 1840, another attempt was made by a different group of Bantoanons; this time, they constructed a fort or "cota" which protected the settlement from attacks and natural calamities. In 1855, the settlement was officially designated by the Spanish colonial authorities as a "pueblo" or town. When the Philippine Revolution broke out in 1896, the town joined the cause of the revolutionaries led by Tomas Fiedacan. Modern history During the American colonial period in the Philippines, Odiongan faced a number of catastrophes: a cholera epidemic in 1902 killed much of the town's population, a strong typhoon lashed the town in 1908, and famine struck the town in 1914. However, the perseverance and determination of the townsfolk led to the town's continuous existence. In 1940, the town became the seat of the special municipality of Tablas, created by virtue of Commonwealth Act No. 581 (authored by Congressman Leonardo Festin), which covered the entire island. It remained so throughout the Japanese occupation of the Philippines from 1941-1945. During that time, Odiongan was chosen as the headquarters of the resistance movement in the province, under the leadership of Lt. Col. Enrique Jurado. On 4 September 1943, a Japanese gunboat shelled the town to force the guerrillas out of hiding. This was followed the following month by a landing of Japanese forces from Panay, which massacred people in the various towns of Tablas, Romblon, and Sibuyan, including Odiongan. On 26 May 1946, the special municipality of Tablas was abolished by Republic Act No. 38. The following year, Odiongan was restored to its original jurisdiction as municipality in the province of Romblon.History of Odiongan The Traveller's Blog. Retrieved on 2012-04-16 Geography Odiongan is located in the mid-western part of Tablas Island. It is bounded by San Andres and San Agustin to the north, by Santa Maria to the east, by Looc and Alcantara to the south, and by Ferrol and Tablas Strait to the west. Odiongan has a total land area of . Much of the town lies in the low-lying plains along the coast, with rolling hills and mountainous forest area at the interior. It has a good anchorage in Barangay Poctoy which serves as link between the islands of Mindoro and Panay. Barangays Odiongan is politically subdivided into 25 barangays. Budiong was formerly a sitio of Canduyong; it became a barrio in 1954. Demographics According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 43,676 people, making it the most populous municipality in the province. Bantoanon or Asi is the native language of majority of the municipality's inhabitants, while Onhan is the medium of communication in southern barangays bordering Ferrol and Looc municipalities respectively. Most of the town's inhabitants are devout Roman Catholic, with a small population of Iglesia ni Cristo, Seventh-Day Adventists, Protestants, and Jehovah's Witnesses. Local government Pursuant to Chapter II, Title II, Book III of Republic Act 7160 or the Local Government Code of 1991, the municipal government is composed of a mayor (alkalde), a vice-mayor (bise alkalde) and members (kagawad) of the legislative branch Sangguniang Bayan alongside a secretary to the said legislature, all of which are elected to a three-year term and are eligible to run for three consecutive terms. Baltazar L. Firmalo and Roger Q. Fodra Jr. are the mayor and vice mayor of Odiongan, respectively. References External links *Odiongan Homepage *Odiongan Romblon Hotel Reservations *Philippine Standard Geographic Code *Philippine Census Information *Romblon News - Source for Latest News Bits Category:Municipalities of Romblon Category:Port cities and towns in the Philippines